


The Price of Easter

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol and Therese get to spend Easter with the Aird family.





	The Price of Easter

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this last year on Tumblr, but never posted the actual work for this site. Some of you might remember it. Some of you may not. Well, Happy Easter & April Fools! Since this was make-up work from last year, it doesn’t have anything to do with the prankish holiday this year. It doesn’t really matter anyway since the story is set back in 1954... Thank Goodness for that!!! :)

Easter Sunday, 1954

The door unlocked itself and burst open with Carol holding Rindy in her new Sunday dress. “Therese! We’re home!” she called out to her significant other. 

In just a few seconds later, Therese emerged from the kitchen with a dishrag thrown over her left shoulder. She wore a dark yellow plaid shirt and a pair of khaki slacks for the Easter holiday.

“How was church?” Therese smiled as she stood and watched Carol take a minute putting Rindy down and handing her over a small pink woven basket filled with metallic foiled candies.

“Dreadful like always, but Rindy had fun with her Easter egg hunt in the garden. Didn’t you, darling?” Carol stroke parts of the little girl’s hair; fixing the pink headband in place. Rindy nodded and picked up a mini chocolate bunny covered in golden tinfoil. She held it out for Therese, who politely took it and spread her arms out for a hug. “There’s something special for you, too,” Therese whispered while Rindy wrapped her tiny arms around the young woman’s neck.

“What is it?” Rindy asked, alert with full interest.

“Come to the kitchen and go see for yourself,” Therese said, sharing a pleasant look with Carol, who appeared just as curious.

“Okay, let’s go!” Rindy took Therese’s hand and started yanking it forward.

Therese stood back up and moved her feet along with Carol trailing behind. All three of them made their way into the next room with Rindy gasping loudly at the sight of the table being set with two cartons of standard white eggs, paper plates, cups, and a tray of watercolor paint.

“How about that,” Carol said, amused.

“Would you like to decorate some eggs, Rindy?” Therese asked.

“Yes! Mommy come help us too!” Rindy placed her basket down on the floor before running over to climb on top of a chair.

Carol grinned as she stepped forward in her sleeveless purple polka dot dress. She took a seat across from her daughter. Therese put Rindy’s basket on the counter before sitting at the head of the table. She began unwrapping the golden tinfoil of her chocolate bunny while Carol and Rindy began painting their Easter eggs.

“What time does dinner start with Harge’s family?” Therese asked, biting off the tip of the solid milk bunny ears with her teeth. 

“Six. I’ve tried making up excuses for not going, but I already told Harge that Rindy would be there early,” Carol explained. She dipped her paintbrush into the blue disk before giving her egg a few soft brush strokes.

“Look, Mommy! Look at my egg!” Rindy raised her egg close to Carol’s face. It had a swirl of colors of pink, yellow, and green.

“Very pretty!” Carol replied. She turned to look back at Therese. “You’ll be joining us, too, I hope?” the sound in her voice was more of a desperate plea than a casual invitation.

“Of course,” Therese smiled, but her eyes spoke otherwise. Carol reached out and squeezed her arm; acknowledging the fact that she was more than grateful.

By the time they were done decorating eggs, it was just a little after five, and Carol sent Rindy upstairs to the bathroom sink to help her wash all the paint that was on her hands and arms. Therese kept changing her outfit for tonight’s dinner until she finally settled on a peach blouse with a high waisted sparkling orange tulle skirt. Carol did a double-take inside the bedroom and whistled.

“Hello there, gorgeous,” she purred. “Have you seen a young lady that goes by the name of Therese Belivet?”

The two women giggled from the corny line and embraced each other in the middle of the room. Therese held Carol’s face as they shared a kiss and stared into each other’s eyes until Rindy popped between them and grabbed a handful of the twinkling fabric.

“Can I wear this dress, Aunt Terry? It’s so pretty!” the little girl exclaimed.

“It’s too big for you, Rindy, but when you’re older, I will let you wear it all the time,” Therese said softly.

“Let’s all get in the car before Mommy changes her mind,” Carol joked. She took her daughter’s hand and steered themselves downstairs with Therese in the rear. Her heart was pounding a little too fast inside her chest. She had never met Harge’s parents before and she was afraid about them seizing her up like their son did the first time he met her almost two years ago.

“We don’t have to stay long,” Carol said, backing the car out with one hand on steering wheel and the other holding onto her seat. “If all goes well, we can even stay for dessert…”

“Carol,” Therese warned. She was already in a nervous position and hearing this suggestion was not making it any better.

“Sorry, dear. John and Jennifer Aird are very nice people. They just live in such an Amish-sort of lifestyle,” Carol said. She twisted the wheel as the car turned around and hit the gas pedal with her foot.

“Will they like me?” Therese stared out her window, throat closing up.

“Of course! Don’t worry,” Carol reassured.

“You don’t worry either,” Therese murmured.

The car ride fell quiet soon after that until the silence was unbearable and made Carol switch on the radio. She had butterflies in her stomach by the time she pulled up to the driveway of her in-laws’ house. Rindy squealed once she saw her father and grandparents all standing together outside on the porch with a brand new bicycle. It was robins egg blue with a purple horn and silver handlebars. Harge scooped up his daughter as she ran across and jumped into his arms. He spun her in the air and kissed her while both grandparents stared on, admiringly.

Therese felt lightheaded as she made her way out of the car. She caught Carol giving her a wink, but she only frowned back. They made it here for dinner and now she regret agreeing to go in the first place.

Carol walked ahead in her lavender heels; pulling the strap of her purse as she made her way up the wooden steps to greet Harge’s parents. They each gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. Then Jennifer Aird took a minute holding Carol back to gaze at and compliment on her dress.

“Never took you for a polka dots-kind of woman, Carol!” Jennifer commented. Her husband, John, bopped his head along with agreement.

Carol laughed half-heartedly and turned to her left, collecting Therese’s hand with hers to bring them closer. “John, Jen, I would like both of you to meet a friend of mine… Therese Belivet…”

“Belivet,” John Aird repeated.

“It’s Czech,” Therese responded.

“Well you certainly have a lovely dress, Miss Belivet,” Jennifer smiled warmly. “I find orange to be very festive!”

“This ain’t Fall, young lady, it’s Spring!” John roared with good humor. His wife obligingly laughed along, making both Carol and Therese feel a little uncomfortable.

A few jingling sounds of a bell and a bleating honk of horn disrupted them and made all four turn around to look down at Rindy, who was sitting on the bicycle with her feet working on the pedals. Harge was holding her steady by the waist pushing her to move around the driveway. “Look, Mommy! Look Grandpa! I’m riding my bike! See? Watch!”

“Oh Harge - Be careful! She should be wearing a helmet!” Carol called out to him. He ignored her and kept helping their daughter ride the bike anyway. Rindy tapped the bell a few more times that would later drive everyone crazy. She was giggling and shrieking as her father helped her steer around sharp corners. Harge wore a mint greet suit and cerulean color bowtie. Parts of his slick, dark hair fell out and by the looks of his muddy eyes, Carol knew he had already been drinking.

“Come inside now, dinner will be ready shortly,” Jennifer instructed. She and her husband went into the house with Therese following along like a baby chick. She stopped midway when she noticed Carol already off the porch, marching towards her family through the gravel. She told Harge to stop, and to bring Rindy inside for dinner. He waved her away like some sort of housefly. She repeated herself and then extended her arm out to try to block Harge from moving any further. He aggressively shoved her and then somehow lost his grip on their daughter. Rindy wobbled a few feet ahead before collapsing sideways. She hitched up a breath before starting a low mournful cry. Carol snapped at Harge before racing over to the little girl. She picked Rindy up and brushed the dirt off from her dress. Therese wanted to run over to them, but the glare Harge was giving her made her frozen stiff.

“Mind your own business,” he growled at her, and brushed past going inside the house. He reeked of alcohol and sweat. Therese swallowed a hard pit in her stomach and felt more of an outcast than ever. She gave Carol and Rindy their moment outside and left them alone.

Dinner was okay. The food was good with roasted ham, steamed mashed potatoes, carrots, and fresh wheat rolls. John Aird talked Therese to death about her position for the New York Times. He seemed to be the only one interested on the subject and would talk your ear off if he could.

“More potatoes, Carol?” Jennifer held out the bowl next to her.

“No thank you.” Carol barely touched the first portion of food on her plate. She was so embarrassed over Harge’s performance earlier. She wanted to reach out to Therese and apologize, but her father-in-law was taking most of her lover’s attention. Harge kept shoving meat into his mouth, making a few grunting noises. Rindy was fine now, and was cutting her carrots into tinier pieces with her fork instead of eating them.

“What’s the matter, dear?” Jennifer spoke under her breath.

“I never should have brought Therese here,” Carol heard herself say out loud.

“Nonsense! John adores her,” Jennifer chuckled. “She fits right in the family.”

Carol watched how Therese kept agreeing to whatever John Aird was telling her. She seemed relaxed well enough.

“Will you stay for dessert? There’s a batch of raspberry ice cream in the ice box,” Jennifer spoke an hour later as she and Carol were carrying the dishes out to the sink.

“No, we couldn’t. Therese has to get ready for work early tomorrow and I have to open the shop,” Carol explained, stacking plates inside the sink before turning the faucet on.

“Tell me, is Therese really your...” Jennifer shook her head, waving the question off. “Never mind.”

“Go on, Jen,” Carol challenged her, now fully irritated by the touchy subject. “Is Therese really my what?”

“Girlfriend?” Jennifer Aird reddened at the word.

“Yes. Is that a problem?” Carol grabbed the sponge but had a hard time using it.

“They put women in jail for that sort of thing,” Jennifer whispered harshly. She took the sponge from Carol and started scrubbing away.

“We know this, but we’re trying to stay out of the radar much as possible,” Carol said. She looked through the small kitchen window above them and spotted John and Therese sitting in rocking chairs on the porch with glasses of iced tea. Rindy was ‘walking’ her bike around the driveway instead of riding it. Harge was nowhere to be seen. He had slipped away to take a nap downstairs in the study room.

“You should stop seeing each other, for the sake of Rindy,” Jennifer said now. “Therese is a nice girl, but she is so young! I don’t think she really knows what she wants for relationships…”

Carol snorted and stepped away from the sink. “That’s rich coming from you, Jen. I knew tonight’s Easter dinner would go downhill like it does every year.”

Jennifer’s eyes widened. “You don’t mean that!”

“I do,” Carol said firmly. “Goodbye, Jen. I think it’s time to go. I’ll walk myself out…” she stormed off with her mother-in-law hurrying after her. Carol grabbed her purse and pulled out her keys. She stepped onto the porch and made Therese rise up from her chair.

“Carol, what-”

“C'mon. We’re leaving,” Carol cut her off. She bopped her head to John in farewell before moving through the driveway towards her daughter.

“Give Al and Samson a hello for me!” John told Therese as she politely hugged him a goodbye.

“I will, Mr. Aird. It was to nice meet you,” Therese grinned and nodded off towards Jennifer, who gave her a sad smile back.

Carol and Rindy exchanged their hugs and kisses goodbye along with Therese doing the same thing. Carol made her daughter promise not to ride the bike without wearing a helmet. Rindy promised and started to pretend the bicycle was her pony instead.

On the car ride home, Therese could feel the uncomfortable, awkward vibe Carol was giving her behind the wheel. She cleared her throat and asked if everything was alright.

“I’m fine, but tonight was a complete disaster. I’m sorry for putting you in such a bad position, Therese,” Carol sighed.

“I had a good time. I’m glad I went,” Therese said, and Carol reached out to cover her hand on her lap.

“I’ll make it up to you. I swear it. How about we pick up some ice cream on the way back? We still haven’t got our dessert yet,” Carol offered.

“Alright,” Therese nodded.

Carol smirked and squeezed her hand. “You’re a real knockout in that dress, you know? I can’t keep my eyes off you. You make time stand still. Happy Easter, darling.”

“Happy Easter, Carol,” Therese giggled and lifted up their entwined fingers, brushing her lips across Carol’s skin.

-End


End file.
